Neversoft Studios
Background: Neversoft Studios (also known as "Neversoft Incorporated") is the production company of Tom Kane, producer of various action-oriented animated shows, action-oriented live-action shows, and a few live-action drama sitcoms, mainly on select American networks. With the help of Guy Moon, it opened up in 1982 as "Manhattan Street Productions" in association with Buena Vista Television Animation (now "FoxToons Television Animation"). Manhattan Street worked for NNBC, USA, NCBS, and also became the main production company of the PSI franchise, the Trial & Order franchise, and Friday Night Live. The company moved to Orlando in April 1987, and as a result, became "Neversoft Studios". Guy Moon, meanwhile, founded Brooklyn-McTamera Entertainment in the late-1990s (and resurrected it in 2006). Manhattan Street Productions 1982-1987 Logo: On a background of blue-gray diagonal stripes, We see a Midtown Manhattan skyline with an orange/red sky, bordered by a gray frame. A large white sun emerges from the skyline. Then from the top right, the text "Manhattan Productions, Inc." spins in and places itself on the sun. FX/SFX: The sun and the text spinning in. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Was seen on the first five seasons of Friday Night Live on NNBC. Scare Factor: None. Neversoft Studios 1987-1989 Logo: On a black background, we see a blue eyeball posed as a "O" with a spear sticking across it with it's optic nerve twined around it. Between the eyeball and the spear is the text "NEVERSOFT" (which is in a grunge Times New Roman font and is colored orange, yellow-orange, and red with lines above and below it, respectively), with the small orange text "INCORPORATED" below the logo and with a line below it. The logo is surrounded by the flat, metallic-silver words "A" and "PRODUCTION" above and below the text, respectively. FX/SFX: None. This is the next logo were produced by TAJ Productions. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. Availability: Rare. It's seen on seasons 6-8 of Friday Night Live. Scare Factor: None. 1990-present Logo: Same as before, but animated. On the same black background with a dark ground below, several nails are shot to the left in a line, chasing the eyeball from the previous logo. After the nails are shot, the eyeball stops running to the left, and it looks up above. The text "NEVERSOFT INCORPORATED" slams itself in the middle of the screen, pulling the eyeball to the spot of the "O", and slams it to the spear, as the spear spins the eyeball's optic nerve twined around it. "A" and "PRODUCTION" in the same metallic-silver font above above and below the logo, respectively. FX/SFX: The shooting nails, the eyeball running, the text slamming, and the spear crashing into the eyeball. Music/Sounds: Jackhammer sound effects and slamming sounds when the company name hits the background. This is followed by a female voice (provided by an unidentified woman at Tom Kane's Optic Nerve production company in Manhattan) shouting "NEVER!". Music/Sounds Variant: On most shows, the closing theme of the show accompanies the logo's music. Availability: Very common. Seen on seasons 9-22 of Friday Night Live, FoxBox animated series, Marvel Animation series and movies, the PSI franchise, Buckman, the first seventeen seasons of Power Dragons (along with Teenage Mutant Alien Dragons), the Trainsformers franchise from 1993-2009, YMCA Masters, Dylan & Sam, the Trial & Order franchise, Britney Connolly, and the FoxToons Network crossovers That's So Suite Life of Britney Connolly, Take This Job and Like It, and Evolution on Air with Britney Connolly. This logo was also found on early episodes of NPIS: National Power Investigation Service, and NPIS: Special Unites. Scare Factor: Low. The sound effects could catch you off-guard. 2009-present Logo: On a night city skyline view, on a green mountain, we see a Neverbot (Who is a red robot with sunglasses) but the "N" on him is yellow, holding a jackhammer, in which chips these words into the mountain: NeVERSOFT STUDIOS and when Neverbot is done, he throws the jackhammer, and the carved words pop out, along with him in a straight position and spinning red triangles appear in the background. FX/SFX: This is a stop-motion animation designed, animated, and directed by Chris Lepore, a person working at Neversoft Studios. Music/Sounds: Same as the 2nd logo. Availability: Common. Seen on current episodes of Friday Night Live, the 2010 reversion of Teenage Mutant Power Dragons, the 2011 reversion of Teenage Mutant Alien Dragons, and S1 episodes of I'm in the Band on FoxToons XD. Scare Factor: Low. The sounds can catch of off-guard. Otherwise, Neverbot looks amazing. 2010-present Logo: Against a white background, we see a pile of red Lego bricks on the floor. They then build up to form Neverbot's face. Then the word, "NeVERSOFT" in the same font as before, zooms onto the Neverbot, which bounces once. FX/SFX: The blocks building, the text zooming out. It's all live action, but in stop-motion. The Neversoft text is animated. The design was created by Lego artist Nathan Sawaya. Cheesy Factor: The brick pile image at the start of the logo moved when it was starting to build Neverbot's face like someone moved the pile. Music/Sounds: Same as the 2nd and 3rd logos. The jackhammer sounds really go with the sounds for the Lego bricks. Availability: Brand new. It's currently seen on later episodes of I'm in the Band on FoxToons XD, Neutron: Uprising, KC Undercover, current Trainsformers series, and Power Dragons (since Power Dragons Samurai). Scare Factor: Same as the 2nd and 3rd logos. It might surprise you the first time you see it, but again, Neverbot is again amazing, and any fans of Lego bricks will like this logo. Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution